Koyuki
|ename = Koyuki |debut = Chapter 14 |sex = Female |status = Alive |residence = Keimon West Private High School |occupation = Student |affiliation = Koyuki Group }} Koyuki is a third-year student and member of the rhythmic gymnastics club at Keimon West Private High School.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 37 Appearance Koyuki is a young woman with a slim physique and medium size bust. She has blue irises and blonde hair with bangs and a ponytail (in Volume 6, Koyuki's eye color and hair color were changed to light brown and olive green). During school, she wears her school uniform but wears the school’s one-piece swimsuit during gym class. Personality Relationships Koyuki Group Hakuro Shota Group Shota Doi Akira Todo History In 2045, Koyuki was in class when Shota Doi arrived and introduced himself.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 14 Days later, Karen revealed to the class that the school was made for them to mate with Shota. She then ordered the girls to stand and take off their uniforms for Shota to choose which girl would have first.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 19 Sometime later, Koyuki was in class.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 30 After some days during gym class, Koyuki was in the library with Hakuro when Shota appeared. Koyuki expressed to Shota that they hated swimming and went to the library to pretend to read books. After Hakuro talked about her book interests, Koyuki revealed she liked the arts and was in the rhythmic gymnastics club. As she was doing a handstand split, she invited Shota to watch her practice sometime. Two days later, Koyuki was in class when Karen encouraged the girls to put more effort into pleasing Shota.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 38 In class the next day, Koyuki and Shota were deep kissing as the class was staring. However, Natsu intervened stating class was starting. Koyuki praised Shota on his kissing before sitting in her seat. Later in the gym, Koyuki was practicing her moves for Shota. Afterward, as she was talking with him, Akira hit a ball between the two, angering Koyuki. As Akira was getting her ball, Koyuki, as she pressed herself against Shota, invited him to the girls' dorm at 9:55 to have fun. Later at night, Koyuki appeared behind Shota as he approached the girls' dorm. The two then went to Room 106, where Koyuki and Hakuro live. After sitting, Shota did not believe he should be there, but Koyuki, after getting a glass of ice water, and Hakuro knew Karen was tolerating it. Koyuki then took some ice and kissed Shota. She then encouraged Hakuro to join in as she gave her the ice water. After the two got onto the bed, Koyuki got on top of Shota. The girls then took off their clothing before mating with Shota.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 39 The next day during gym class, Koyuki joined Shunka, Rikka, and Chifuyu in their swimming competition to see who was next for Shota. After the competition, the girls left after being informed by Natsu that Shota went back.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 40 Three days later, Koyuki argued that it was Hakuro's turn for Shota Duty, but Natsu insisted in was her turn. Shota then had the idea to mate with all of the girls in the class room. He then had the girls line up to penetrate them.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 42 Trivia *Koyuki's name means "light snow." References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Shota's Mating Candidates Category:Koyuki Group